redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Llamao
Hi Llamao, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 02:30, March 10, 2011 Welcome to My Talk!! What's up! Welcome to my Talk Page! I've read a bunch of fanfics and all and the environment here is really cool. If you want me to read your fanfic, you can also read mine, it's mutual! I'd love to read any fanfics any day, so just hit me up! ;) Also, I've just recently put up a couple of fanart pics under my profile, if you wanna check em' out. Well, I'll be seein' ye around! Llamao Hark to the battlecry: Llaammmaaaoooo! Hello there!! I"m writing to welcome you into the redwall wiki!! and to say that so far I've been reading your fanfic and it shaping quite splendidly, oh and also I must ask did you actually do that drawing in your avatar if you did that is just fantastic work, looking forward to reading more of your stories!! May your blade always stike true and Happy storytelling!! --Redmight 03:00, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Signature Okay, I'll read it as soon as I can, which might be tomorrow, because I have to go to bed soon. And no, chapters can be as long as the writers want them to be. That's what some of the users on this wiki told me on my fanfic Salamandastron's Fate. And RT and the sequel were alright, considering I was new to writing. My current fanfic, Laria Wavedeep, is my most popular one. Also, in the good old days the Redwall wiki had lots of users, but most of them left. I think that might also contribute to the fact that hardly anyone has read your fanfic(which is really good, btw), lots of users have left and there's lots of new ones, but hardly any of them go on. Okay, to do signatures, just go to User talk:Sambrook the otter/Signature. His guide might be a bit confusing, but you'll get there hopefully. I'm always happy to help! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 13:41, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, no prob Hey Llamao, I'm glad you like my fan fic I am like a few sentences away from finishing chapter 2, I take along time to update, so it would take a while to update my fan fic, I know GTA IV, I have played and finished the game aswell, its an awsome game runs over some cops heheheehe, anyway I will check your fan fic when I come around to it, I am pretty busy so it takes a while for me to do stuff, if thats ok to you? Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 10:52, March 25, 2011, (UTC) Sure I will, matey Sure I will read yore fanfic.:D On one small condition... comment on mines. :P I'm glad ye like them. :) Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 20:43, March 25, 2011 (UTC) They are both working projects, and I'm really glad ye enjoyed them. :) Sorry, I just saw your message on Niko's page about your fanart not wanting to appear. I tried to edit your files around stuff(I hope you don't mind) but it didn't seem to work either. And I can't see it, so...are you sure you uploaded it correctly? --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 12:18, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello! My Name is ScottyBlue. I am a comparitively new user and I was wondering if you'd like to draw a character for me. If you are interested, here are the details. Name: Dankfur Clawhook Species: Pine Marten (Think cross between fox and weasel if you don't know what that looks like Wears: Dark blue hooded cloak (hood can be drawn up or down) embroidered with serpent-like patterns; mask carved from the skull of an adder; loose-sleeved corsairs tunic, broad black belt with gold buckle Weapons: Large gold hook replacing missing left paw, long saber, worn thrust through the belt instead of in a sheath DOES NOT HAVE: Shoes, gloves, jewelry (except the pin of his cloak), extra hair on head Let me know if this is too much to ask. I have drawn the character myself but I would like to see some other concepts of him if that's OK. If you want to read my fanfic click HERE. Thanks, and God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40' 22:40, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Uploading Guidelines Three times now, I've had to delete your files because you have not followed uploading guidelines. These guidelines are spelled out very clearly above the uploading form. Please follow them when uploading. Thank you. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:55, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Drawings Hello there!! hey I just saw your drawings I gotta say those are some amazing drawings the details in the clothing of the Wraith is just suburb and on trindle shes just fantastic, Great Job!! but on the villian he looks kind of big headed which makes him look a bit deformed othewise their awesome. May your blade always strike true and Happy storytelling!!!--Redmight 01:31, March 29, 2011 (UTC) At least he fixed the problem. I must say, though, you are a pretty good artist, though I think the Wraith looks a bit like a tall mole, probably because his snout looks a bit like a mole's. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 12:11, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I have put the entire story on my main profile page if you'd prefer to read it there. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40' 13:31, March 29, 2011 (UTC) re: Fanfic Pic That's Ok. I was going to tell you (but I forgot) not to bother coloring if you didn't want to; I draw almost exclusively Black and White myself. Just upload it, or a link to it, HERE if you want to; I may find a better place for it later and move it but that'll do for now. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40' 05:40, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fan Fic Pic That's a really cool picture, thank you! Don't worry, take your time; until a minute ago, Wikia wasn't letting me edit or upload anything either. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40, 1 Cor. 13:13, Romans 12' 02:17, April 3, 2011 (UTC) hmmm, sure, why not. I can squeeze one last art trade request before I retire for a while. So, who do you have in mind? ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 05:00, April 4, 2011 (UTC) okie dokey. Do you think you can draw my shrew charactrer A.P.S? here's his description: Name:Accident Prone Shrew (A.P.S) Species:shrew Gender:male Age:about 25 Wears: a bandana on head (like how pirates wear theirs, normally a lime green color), a black open vest, and a black belt with silver belt buckle Special markings: has headfur poking out from under his bandana. Lighter grey secondary fur color than his normal grey one (kinda like a fox's markings) a foxy-like look to him but a shorter muzzle and tail. Alert eyes (normally a lime green color). Ears poking out of bandana top. if you need any more help, I'll send you the links to his picture ;)----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 21:55, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I've had an idea Hello Again! Would you like me to try to copy and paste your picture to my art page? I'm going to put a link to it for now and see if that makes the pic itself show up; if not, I could use my snipping tool to "take a photo' of it to my computer and then stick on on my art page. Whichever way I will be very sure to specifically mention that it is your work and not mine. God Bless '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40, 1 Cor. 13:13, Romans 12' 16:36, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Idea It's not only your computer; the website's been giving me trouble, too. I haven't been able to edit my talk page at all so I'm not sure if I'll even be able to post the picture or not. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40, 1 Cor. 13:13, Romans 12' 01:33, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Problem I've already contacted Lord TBT about it; I didn't give any names but my own though. Sorry if I've somehow messed up what you were planning to do. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40, 1 Cor. 13:13, Romans 12' 16:37, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Picture I managed to post the http address for the picture you drew onto my art page, and the picture itself came up, so it's on there now. Thanks again for it, it looks very nice. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40, 1 Cor. 13:13, Romans 12' 17:01, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I've been looking for feedback for my new fanfic, Lowjackal, and I was wondering if you could review? Thanks. SalemtheCruel 23:23, April 6, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Re:Uploading Sounds like an issue with Wikia and/or your browser. Nothing I can do. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:34, April 9, 2011 (UTC) awesome, I LOVE HIM!! Thank you so much! I'll have yours uploaded tomorrow when I'm at a faster computer. Thanks again, my friend --Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 04:57, April 9, 2011 (UTC) he is done --Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 22:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Wondering In the picture of Dankfur that you drew, is the snake supposed to be the male (Jettcoil) or the female(Whiptail) blacksnake? I would like to know so I can label it properly on my art page. May God Bless You, '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40, 1 Cor. 13:13, Romans 12' 01:23, April 11, 2011 (UTC)